The Miracle of Happiness
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: The continuation of Kimmy Crime series. Kimmy is back with the gang, but what happens if someone else is involved this time? Which Cullen will it be? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett, I need you," I groaned before crashing my lips to his. Then we were off in a passionate romance.

_One week later_

I got up once again to a nauseous feeling in my stomach. I haven't told Emmett about it because I didn't want him to be scared. I don't know if Jasper even knows.

"Alice, he was supposed to be done with his transformation a _week_ ago," Kimmy yelled. "He's still in it, and you're not telling me anything! Why won't you?"

"Because there is nothing to tell, Kimmy," Alice hissed. "I don't know why he's taking this long, and I don't think anyone else knows." I heard a growl. "Now don't you do that, Kimberly."

"What's going on," I asked as I entered the room. Kimmy was in a crouch position in front of Alice, and Jasper was rushing in the room to protect her.

"Jasper, I'm fine," Alice sighed. "She's not going to hurt me."

"I don't care," Jasper stated. "She shouldn't be doing this in the first place."

"Both of you, calm the hell down," I yelled as I took my steps into the middle of them. "You, Kimmy, need to stop worrying. I know that may be hard, but we're all sick of your attitude. And you Jasper, your wife can handle herself. She's better than you think."

"I know she is, Rose," Jasper stated, but I shut him up by attacking him with a punch.

"No talking, both of you," I screeched. "Now go to your rooms!"

"What," Kimmy and Jasper yelled at the same time.

"You heard me," I hissed. "Go!" They ran up to their rooms, and

"I'm getting a headache again," she stated. Jasper came back, but I shot him a glare. He ran right back up to his room.

"Do you know what it's from," I questioned.

"No, I don't," she stated as she started to walk away. I walked back to my room and laid down. I was immediately out and sleeping.

**Drake's POV**

The pain has started to subside, and I couldn't stop but feel joy. I felt everyone's thoughts and emotions around us, and I knew Kimmy's were the worst. I was hurting for not being able to be with her.

_When is he going to wake up, _I heard Kimmy question in her thoughts. _No vampire takes this long, does it?_

"Kimmy," I moaned as the venom went to my heart.

"Drake," I questioned. "Is that you?" I heard her run to my side. I felt my heart beat it's last beat, and I opened my eyes to find that she was nervous and scared.

"Kimmy," I sighed. I went to touch her face, but she drew away from me. "Kimmy?"

"Why," she croaked.

"Why what," I questioned.

"Why did you go into the woods when I told you that you couldn't, Drake?"

"I don't know why, Kimmy," I stated. "I just was walking, and then Storm was pushing me to the ground and I was bitten." I felt a change in the atmosphere, and then Kimmy was sobbing. "Kimmy, don't cry!" I reached to pull her in my arms, but she was staring at me in surprise.

"You're not supposed to be moving," she stated. "You're supposed to be frozen, just like the rest of them."

"Kimmy, what are you talking about," I questioned. I felt the atmosphere change again, and she got up and ran. I ran right after her. "Kimmy? What's going on? Kimmy, stop running away from me!"

"You were supposed to freeze," she yelled as she fell to the ground in the living room. I felt her confusion and pain weld inside of me. I picked her up, and I held her to my chest.

"What's going on," Esme questioned as she exited the kitchen. "Oh! Drake, you're awake!" I nodded. "Kimmy, are you alright?"

"He was supposed to freeze, just like everyone else freezes," she stated.

"I think she's in shock," I whispered. I knew that Esme would be able to hear it.

"Kimmy," Alex questioned as he came running down the stairs.

"He was supposed to freeze, just like you, Alex," she stated.

"Kimmy, it's alright," I whispered in her ear. "It's alright."

"Jasper, help her," I heard Alice say. "She's too emotional for her own good." Jasper was right in front of us then. _Alice is right. I haven't felt someone's emotions this strong since the Civil War._

"You were in the Civil War," I asked. He stared at me in shock.

"How did you know that," he questioned.

"I read your mind," I stated. Everyone except Kimmy stared at me in shock. Kimmy started rocking back and forth.

"Jasper, hurry," Alice cried. Jasper concentrated then, and started playing with her emotions, and I started to help. He stared at me in shock before he started working on her.

"What's going on," I heard a groggy voice ask. We turned to see that it was Rosalie.

"Kimmy's going into a chronic shock," Alice stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie's POV**

"Kimmy's going into chronic shock," Alice stated.

"I've got this," I whispered. I walked up to Kimmy and slapped her in the face.

"Rosalie," Alex hissed.

"Shut up, Alex," I growled.

"Stop fighting, you two," we both heard Kimmy say. "Just stop." I watched as Drake tightened her in his embrace, and I couldn't help but feel satisfactory in what I had accomplished.

"Well, I would have never thought that would work," Jasper stated.

"I had the same thing happened to me when I was turning into a vampire, so you wouldn't know really," I stated.

"But I've got to say, it wasn't just me that was helping with Kimmy's emotions," Jasper stated. We all looked at Drake.

"I can feel them also," he stated.

"Eleazar," Kimmy yelled. He was down here in a second.

"You're up," he stated.

"Can you please," she stated. After a second, he gasped. "What is it?"

"Drake's able to absorb other people's abilities," Eleazar replied. "It's miraculous! I've never seen anything like it before!"

"Kimmy, what do you think about this," Drake questioned as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"Wow," she stated.

"Don't scare me like that again, please," Drake whispered.

"So now that we've got what's happening covered, I'm going into the kitchen," I stated, feeling the need to go into it. Esme was in there, but I just ignored her as I went to the fridge. Once it was open, I saw a yogurt and opened it up. Before I knew it, I got a spoon, and it was in my mouth. It tasted…delicious.

"Rosalie," Esme gasped when she saw what I was eating. "You know we don't eat human food."

"I know, but this is delicious," I groaned.

"What's delicious," Emmett questioned as he came in. He's mouth dropped in shock as I devoured the rest of it. "Rosalie!"

"What," I questioned as I went for another. "I'm hungry!"

"We'll go hunting then," he stated. "You don't need to suffer with this stuff."

"Emmett, I'm actually hungry," I said between mouthfuls. "As in, I want human food, hungry. I feel great. I'm eating this food, I've had a nap. I feel fantastic!"

"You mean like you've gone to sleep," he questioned. I nodded as I gulped down some more. "Oh my god, Rosalie. What's happening to you?"

"What do you mean," I cried as a mood swing came in. "I told you I feel fantastic, and all you can do is look at me like I'm some kind of freak!" I felt tears fall, and I stared at him in surprise. "What's happening to me, Emmett!"

"Let's go," Emmett said as he came to pick me up.

"But I want more yogurt," I whined as he carried me away from the kitchen. Esme came with a bag of yogurt. "Thank you, mommy!" I started to grab one, but Emmett stopped me. "Emmett," I cried. He put me into the car, and I quickly opened another yogurt and started to eat it. He got in the front seat of his jeep, and he quickly swerved out of the garage as he sped down the road. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to see Carlisle," he stated. I nodded because I was expecting something like that. All of the sudden, I felt something that I wasn't expecting.

"Emmett, stop," I gasped.

"What do you—?"

"STOP THE CAR," I yelled. He hit the brakes, and I flung myself out of the car. I immediately started vomiting.

"Rose," he questioned. He started holding my hair back for me as I vomited. After all the contains of my stomach were out, I used Emmett as support. I felt exhausted.

"I can't walk," I cried. "I'm too tired!" He picked me up, and we walked around to his side of the jeep. He got up, still holding me, and that's how we drove to the hospital. I was in his lap the whole time, and he was whispering soothing words into my ear.

"We're here, Rose," he stated. I must have fallen asleep.

"Let's go," I said groggily. He just stepped out of the car with me in his arms as he walked into it. We went to the secretary desk.

"Hello, we need to speak to Dr. Cullen," Emmett stated. I was resting my head on his shoulder. "Can you please get him for us?" She nodded, and we walked to the waiting room.

"Emmett, can you do me a favor," I asked.

"Anything baby," he replied.

"Can you get me my yogurt," I questioned. He nodded, and ran to the car. He came back then with my yogurt, and I started eating again.

"Who's the patient, Betty," Carlisle questioned the secretary. Betty pointed over to us. Carlisle stared wide eyed when he saw that I was eating human food. "We'll need a private room immediately."

"Room 6 is open," she stated. He nodded and came over to us. Emmett picked me up in his arms, and we started walking to the room. Once we were in there, Carlisle closed the door and turned towards me.

"Rosalie, I want you to explain everything since the weird things started, alright," he asked. I nodded.

"Well, it started a week ago after my talk with Storm," I explained. "I started to feel nauseous, but I didn't think anything of it as too important. Then I started falling asleep, as in unconscious. After that, there were the cravings, the vomiting, and all the mood swings. I swear, I had three different mood swings just today! And then there's going pee."

"You haven't done that yet," Emmett stated.

"Well, I am now," I said as I ran to the bathroom. I shut the door and started peeing. When I walked out, they were in a deep conversation, but they quieted down when they saw me. Emmett came and immediately wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest.

"I would like to do some tests, Rosalie, if that's alright with you," Carlisle stated.

"That'd be fine," I stated. "I'm sure that Emmett would like to know as soon as possible."

"Why don't you lay down on the bed, Rose," Emmett stated as he started walking to it with me. I hoped on, and Carlisle started the testing. Emmett held my hand the whole time. Once Carlisle was done, he walked out of the room.

"Emmett, will you lay behind me," I asked. He nodded, and I moved forward so he could sit there. I was resting my head against his chest soon. I sighed in relief.

"I love you, Emmett," I said sleepily.

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed my head. "Go to sleep, Rose. I'll be here when you wake up." I started to fall asleep, but it didn't last long as Renesmee and Jacob walked into the room.

"Auntie Rosie," Renesmee cried as she ran over to the bed. She tried to get up on it, but Jacob had to help her in the end.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled at her as she hugged me with all her might. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella called and told us you were in the hospital," Jacob informed me. "Renesmee couldn't stop telling me that we had to see you, so here we are."

"You didn't need to do that," I smiled at her. Renesmee nodded.

"The last time someone was in here that I loved, she was told that she was going to die," Renesmee cried. I felt Emmett stiffen from behind me.

"I'm not going to die," I reassured them both. "Carlisle is just doing some tests, that's all."

"Which I have the results for," Carlisle smiled as he came in.

"Really," Emmett questioned. "What is it?"

"Rosalie, congradulations," Carlisle stated. "You're pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm preg—pregnant," I questioned. Carlisle nodded with a smile. I felt joy grow through me my body, and I couldn't help the smile that was growing on my face. "I'm pregnant!" I screamed with joy, and I saw Jacob and Carlisle flinch, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe that I was pregnant. I was going to have the baby that I've always wanted.

"I think Emmett's in shock," Jacob stated. I turned to see Emmett wide eyed and looking at me.

"Baby," I whispered as I started stroking his cheek. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" I felt the tears start to trickle down my cheek, but I ignored them. "Don't you want this baby? I thought that you'd like it? I thought—." I was interrupted by him kissing me. I felt a strong desire, and I couldn't stop kissing him. There were many coughs in the background, but I wouldn't let his lips escape mine.

"Rosalie, do you want to stay here and have sex, or would you like to go home," I heard Jacob question. I pulled away to see a look of desire in Emmett's eyes also, and there was joy and happiness mixed along with it.

"I'm the happiest man alive, Rosalie McCarthy," he smiled. "Don't you ever forget that." He pressed his lips to mine once more, but back away quickly, just in case I might hold him there again.

"Let's go home," I smiled. I jumped off from on the bed, and Renesmee held out her arms at me. I picked her up, and then Emmett wrapped an arm around my waist. I couldn't stop feeling the joy in my heart, and I didn't want to either.

"Does that mean I get to be an auntie too," Renesmee questioned. I shook my head. "What does it mean then?" She looked so hurt and disappointed. It was cute.

"That means you get to be a cousin," I answered.

"Really," she smiled. I nodded. She squealed with joy. I smiled.

"Carlisle, there's a surprise for when we get home for you," I stated before hoping into the car. He followed in his Mercedes. Renesmee sat on my lap the whole time while Jacob drove on his motorcycle. I had no clue on it with him, but they must have figured something out. I would have liked to know how Edward took it. It would have been funny to watch.

"Guard your thoughts," I said when we were close to the house. "I want it to be a surprise for everyone." Emmett and Renesmee guarded their thoughts for me, and we were soon out in the garage. I took Renesmee in the house, and we were soon bombarded with the family. They were all nervous.

"Guys, calm down," Emmett shouted.

"What did you find out, sweetie," Esme questioned as she came over to stand by us. I noticed that Drake and Storm were on the other side of the room.

"Oh, it's really nothing," I said. "It's just that Emmett drove me there, Carlisle checked me out, I'm pregnant, Renesmee came in—."

"Wait, back up," Bella stated. "You're pregnant?" I nodded with a huge grin. There were screams of joy from the girls and congratulations from the guys.

"Let me see my little sugar," Edward stated as he came over to pick Renesmee up. She immediately hugged her daddy, and she started showing him everything that had happened while they were apart. He was truly a daddy's little girl.

After I got out of the crowd called my family, I walked up to Storm. My eyes started to tear up at the site of her. "Thank you," I whispered before ambushing her with a hug. Tears started streaming down my face.

"Great," Jasper stated. "It's a repeat of Bella!"

"Hey," Bella shouted along with me.

"You're welcome, Rosalie," Storm smiled. "You deserve it. Now go see your hubby. He looks like he's dying to hold you." I ran over to him and he immediately picked me up in his arms. He started spinning me around in circles, and I was giggling like a teenage girl.

"Now what was that surprise you were talking about," Carlisle questioned as he entered the room.

"Drake's up," I stated and pointed over to him. Carlisle walked over to him.

"It's good to see you awake, son," Carlisle said as he shook his hand.

"It's good to see you also, Carlisle," Drake smiled. We both smiled at each other.

"Now do you have any abilities," he questioned. Carlisle was truly intrigued.

"I have many," Drake smiled.

"Really," Carlisle gasped. "What are they?"

"I have Edward's telepathy, Jasper's empathy, Alice's visions, Bella's shield, Storm's pregnancy ability, which I hope not to use for a long time, Eleazar's ability, and I have Kimmy's ability."

"You absorb other's abilities," Carlisle resolved. He nodded. "This—this is truly extraordinary."

"It is," Eleazar stated.

"And I've just gotten another ability," Drake stated as he stared at Renesmee. He walked up to me, and he touched Kimmy's cheek. After a second, Kimmy jumped into his arms and was holding him tight. He kissed her, and then all of the sudden they were both gone.

"Drake," Alex yelled. "Kimmy! You both better not be doing anything!" We heard a moan come up from Kimmy's room, and Alex was bolting up the stairs. Then there was erupted laughter coming from Drake and Kimmy. We all shook our heads.

"Are you happy, Rosalie," Emmett whispered in my ear. I turned to face him.

"Yes, Emmett," I cried. "I'm the happiest woman alive." He dove his lips to mine, and I felt him run up the stairs with him, not breaking away. A moan escaped my lips as he started kissing down the neck. He pulled away soon, and I kissed him again.

"Rosalie, I don't want to hurt you or the baby," he whispered as he pulled away. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. If we don't stop right now, I won't be able to control myself though."

"You won't hurt me, Emmett," I stated before kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drake's POV**

"I hope that she's alright," Kimmy whispered as she watched the driveway by the window. I could feel everybody's worry, just as Jasper could. It was starting to get me worried also.

"She's going to be absolutely fine, Kimmy," I stated as I walked over to her. She didn't even acknowledge that I was standing there. _That's it,_ I thought. I froze time, and Kimmy stared at me in surprise.

"What did you do that for," she questioned.

"Because we need to talk," I stated as I drew closer. She back away from me.

"There's nothing we need to talk about, Drake," she said.

"Then why are you backing away from me, Kimmy," I questioned.

"What do you mean," she questioned. I took two steps closer, and she immediately backed away from me.

"This is what I'm talking about," I yelled. "Every time I try and get closer to you, you keep backing away. I don't know what I did wrong, Kimmy. Please tell me so I could fix it."

"You did nothing wrong," I stated.

"Then why are you acting like this," I questioned. My voice was growing louder, and there was an anger that was growing in side of me that was foreign.

"You're supposed to hate me," she cried as she backed up again. She backed into a wall. "You're supposed to look away from me in disgust, Drake, not look at me with love and devotion."

"Why are you saying this," I questioned as I blocked her from escaping me. My arms were holding her between two parts of the wall.

"I wasn't there to save you," she cried. "I wasn't there to stop her like I should have. I shouldn't have let you almost die!"

"You didn't though," I stated. "You tore Storm off of me. I can read it in your mind, Kimmy. You saved me from dying at Storm's hand. You shouldn't be saying these things, babe. Stop self loathing yourself for saving me!"

"I didn't save you from this life," she cried.

"What are you saying," I said while backing away. I felt as if she slapped me across the face. She seemed to realize her mistake now.

"That's not how it was supposed to come out," she stated.

"Then tell me how it was supposed to, Kimmy, because I'm thinking that you don't love me!"

"I wanted you to be turned at your will after you graduated. I wasn't able to have that, and neither was Alex. Storm had to end her life earlier than she wanted. You see how distraught she is! You were supposed to live your human life until we all thought that you were ready, Drake." She collapsed to the ground, sobbing. I ran over to her, and I took her into my arms.

"Kimmy, do you love me," I questioned when she calmed down a little more.

"I've loved you since the first time that I've ever saw you," she whispered. I raised her face to look at mine. Her eyes were still covered with venom.

"That's all I need to know," I said before crashing my lips into hers. I ran up the stairs, still kissing her, and I launched us towards her bed. She groaned as I started kissing down her neck, and she started putting her hands through my hair. I sent her all the love that I had for her, and she cried out with joy and happiness before kissing my lips. I couldn't help but feel the same.

"I love you, Drake Cox," she mumbled as I kissed up to her earlobe and started sucking it. It made her gasp. I couldn't help but smile. Even when I'm not human, I still had that affect on her.

"I want you, Kimmy Crime," I whispered in her ear. "Please be mine." She shook her head. "Why not?" I felt hurt.

"I'm not ready for that step, Drake," I stated. "I've never been ready, and I'm not ready yet now."

"I will wait for you, Kimmy," I smiled at her. "I'll always wait for you." She smiled before kissing me again. I felt the atmosphere change again, and I knew that time was happening again. She rested her head on my chest.

"They're here," Alice yelled.

"Let's go downstairs baby," I suggested. She smiled and nodded before getting up, taking my hand.

"What were you two doing," Alex eyed us suspiciously.

"We were making up," Kimmy stated.

"More like making out," Alex scoffed.

"Kimmy, I'd suggest that you fix your hair," Bella advised. She immediately started straightening her hair down. She turned to glare at me. I just shrugged and went to stand by Storm. We both knew that Renesmee was going to be here.

When the family came in, they were thinking random things, and I saw Edward had a frustrated look on. I just chuckled a bit. Everyone was talking nervously.

"Guys, calm down," Emmett shouted.

"What did you find out, sweetie," Esme questioned as she went to stand over by Rosalie.

"Oh, it's really nothing," Rosalie said calmly. I could sense that she was filled with joy along with Emmett though. It made me curious. "It's just that Emmett drove me there, Carlisle checked me out, I'm pregnant, Renesmee came in—."

"Wait, back up," Bella shouted. "You're pregnant?" Rosalie nodded with a huge grin on her face. Then everyone started to feel the joy, and there were many congratulations. I could sense that Alice was the most handful already. Edward went to her daughter, and everyone was chatting happily. Rosalie walked to Storm, and they started saying thank you's.

"Great, it's a repeat of Bella," Jasper stated. We all laughed at that, especially when Bella and Rosalie started to complain.

"Now what was that surprise you were talking about," Carlisle questioned.

"Drake's up," Rosalie stated as she pointed over to me. Carlisle started walking over to me.

"It's good to see you awake, son," Carlisle said as he shook my hand.

"It's good to see you also, Carlisle," I smiled.

"Now do you have any abilities," he questioned. I sensed curiosity and delight in him.

"I have many," I replied.

"Really," he gasped. "What are they?"

"I have Edward's telepathy, Jasper's empathy, Alice's visions, Bella's shield, Storm's pregnancy ability, which I hope not to use for a long time, Eleazar's ability, and I have Kimmy's ability.

"You absorb other's abilities," Carlisle resolved. I nodded. "This—this is truly extraordinary." Carlisle seemed like he was very happy though.

"It is," Eleazar agreed.

"And I've just gotten another ability," I stated as I looked over at Renesmee.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_** I'd just like to say Merry Christmas! I'd also like to thank these fanfictioners:**

**Renesmee's Best Friend**

**BrittanyAnthonyMasonCullen**

**calsax**

**ELAELAELA**

**emgem2000**

** Cullen**

**shaunraesun**

**starXX**

**.x**

**A New Beginning**

**emgem2000**

**starXX**

**vampyregurl09**

**.x**

**The Miracle of Happiness**

**emgem2000**

**starXX**

**vampyregurl09**

** These people have been reviewing my series for quite some time, and I'm grateful for it. You've all given me the confidence to continue like no other.**

**Now for Chapter Five of The Miracle of Happiness!**

"I love you," I said as I pulled away. She smiled at me and kissed me again. I rushed up the stairs and we entered the bedroom together.

"I love you too," she smiled before pushing me. I ended up with my back pressed against the wall, and she rushed forward and kissed me. I smirked as I turned and pressed her against the way. I raised her hands above her head, and I kissed her to her earlobe before sucking on it. I was awarded with another gasp. Then I heard her purr a little bit, and I couldn't help but smile. Then she moved her hand to the left, and she dove to my neck, and she bit it. I gasped, and then lust was filled inside both of us. I picked her up in my arms before we went to the bed. She laid down, and I laid on top of her as I kissed her.

She pulled away for a breath, and I decided to lay down next to her. She rolled over to rest her head on my chest.

"Should we let time play once again," she questioned.

"Alright," I sighed, and time started once again.

"Drake! Kimmy," we heard Alex yell. "You both better not be doing anything!" I paused time once more.

"What are you doing that now for," she questioned.

"Let's do a prank on him," I suggested.

"I don't know, Drake," she stated, but I could tell that she was thinking about it. I pressed my hand to her cheek and showed her the prank I wanted to do. I could see a smile form, and she nodded.

"I'll get the bucket," I smiled. I ran downstairs and grabbed a bucket and filled it with milk. After that, I ran back upstairs.

"He's going to be livid," Kimmy stated as she helped me set it up.

"I know, but that's the whole point of a prank, babe," I replied. "He'll forgive us." She gave me a look. "Eventually." She shook her head, but I could see a smile forming again.

"You ready," she asked once our masterpiece was formed. I nodded. "Who's going to moan?"

"You are," I stated.

"I'm not that good, Drake," she disagreed. "You can do it since it was your idea."

"Kimmy, I can make you good," I smiled before starting time again. I started sucking on her earlobe, and a loud moan escaped her lips. I pulled away when we heard Alex running up the stairs. I went to get the camera that I had found, and I took a picture just as the bucket dropped, and he was in the doorway. It was even better since he looked up just as it was dropping on his head.

"You two are going to pay," he growled before stomping over to his room. We immediately started bursting out with laughter.

"We are good," I smiled. We gave high fives to each other.

"Kimmy, Drake, you're cleaning up the mess," Esme yelled.

"Alright," Kimmy yelled back as she ran to get a mop. She started to clean, and I helped her. Soon we were done.

"Do you need to hunt," I questioned as I stared into her eyes. They were starting to turn black.

"I'm fine, Drake," she waved me off.

"Come on, Kimmy," I stated. "We're going hunting."

"Have you even gone hunting yet," she questioned. I shook my head.

"I'm a terrible mate," she muttered. It seemed like she was talking to herself. I started pushing her, until she was against the wall.

"You are not a terrible mate, Kimmy," I stated.

"Yes, I am," she cried. I shook my head, and I started nuzzling her neck.

"Kimmy, I'm not even that thirsty," I stated. "Bella's ability gave me that ability. She was very good at her first time of hunting."

"Let's get you hunting," she stated before giving me a quick kiss and jumping out of the window. I followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I woke up to feeling Emmett's arms around me, and I sighed in contentment. Last night had to be the best sex that I've ever gone through with Emmett. I couldn't believe how many hormones pregnancy caused. It was exhilarating, and fantastic and all I could feel was happiness (sometimes mixed with some other hormones that jump in). I couldn't stop being happy now that I've got most of my dream coming true.

"Rose, baby," Emmett stated. He sounded so quiet, and I knew that he was worried about waking me up, just in case I was still sleeping. "Are you up?"

"Yes, honey," I smiled while opening my eyes to look at him and his all in all gorgeousness. He looked so sexy right now…

"Rosalie, you already had your sex for the night, so stop getting horny so I can settle down," Jasper's yell came coursing up the stairs. "And Drake's not taking it lightly either, Rosalie!" I hid my face in Emmett's shoulder as he started laughing, now fully embarrassed. It was so not me, but now I had a baby in me that's changing my life for the better.

"I love you," he whispered after he was done laughing.

"I love you too, Emmy-bear," I said as I snuggled into his shoulder and rested a hand on my stomach to find that there was a bump. I quickly sat up and examined my stomach to find a bump in the middle of my stomach. Tears started reaching my eyes as I gazed upon it.

"What's wrong, Rose," he questioned as he looked around, trying to find what was causing me to cry.

"I have a bump," I cried happily as I started stroking it. Emmett came to wrap his arms around me, keeping a hand on my stomach also.

"That's right, babe," he whispered as he held me. "That's our baby in there." I started sobbing, even though I didn't really have a cause. He just held me, knowing what I was going through with the emotions. We both thought that this wouldn't be possible. And now, my dreams were coming true for the most part, and I'm going to have a baby!

"Auntie Rosie," Renesmee asked from the other side of the door. Emmett quickly put one of his shirts over my head and put some boxers on before she could enter. When she did, Emmett was holding me once again as I continued sobbing. "Don't cry, Auntie Rosie!" She came running over to us and jumped into the bed to sit on my lap. She threw her arms around me, and I held her as Emmett held me.

_What's wrong?_ Renesmee's voice came inside of my head.

"Nothing's wrong," I sobbed.

_Then why are you crying?_

"Because I'm happy, Renesmee," I said while burying my face into Emmett's shoulder in hopes to stop it. It was worrying Renesmee, and I didn't want her to be worried about it at all.

"Are you ready, Rosalie," Alice questioned as she entered the room ten minutes later. I had finally stopped crying, but now I was falling asleep on Emmett's shoulder. Renesmee had even started falling asleep on my lap.

"Leave me alone," I groaned as I snuggled into Emmett's chest. He was chuckling, but I was too tired to care.

"I've got yogurt," she sang. I raised an arm out towards her. "And you're only getting it if you go shopping with me." I glared at her, and she sighed and handed me over the yogurt which I ate within three seconds. "Rose, we've got to get you some maternity clothes.

"Alice, leave me alone!"

"Rosalie Cullen," she screeched. "If you do not come with me in this instant, I will drag you by your hair." It caused Emmett to growl at her, and Jasper was in front of Alice within that second, staring Emmett down.

"Alice, give Rosalie a few days before you decide to spring her with shopping. She'll fit into those clothes, and when it's time, she'll start wearing Emmett's," Esme stated. "And Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice can handle this." He put a protective arm around me, and I snuggled into his side once again.

"Fine," she pouted before stomping off. We both ignored her as we started laying down again, Emmett still wrapping his arms around me.

"Auntie Rosie," Renesmee stated as she crawled over so she was looking at me at eye level. "When you go shopping for my cousin, can I come with you?" There were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart," I questioned as I brought her in a hug. She shook her head, but I brought her arm up to touch me, and I saw a picture of me and the rest of the family shunning her for the new baby instead. Even Jacob did it. "That would never happen, Renesmee!" I was sobbing completely before anyone could stop it.

"What is it," Emmett questioned as he too took her arm and had her show him. Emmett held me tighter as he started explaining. "Nessie, even though there's going to be a new baby here, we'll always love you, and you will be in our hearts as our first baby girl. You will never be abandoned by us, or the rest of the family. And you know that Jake loves you. He would never think of abandoning you for the new baby."

"Even though—I'm going to ha—have my ow—own chi—ld, Renes—mee, You wi—will always be thou—thought of as my ba—baby girl." Renesmee dove into my arms, and I sobbed even louder at the thought of even abandoning Renesmee. Emmett held me tighter yet gently, as I sobbed until Renesmee and I were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Auntie Rosie," Renesmee called as she entered our room, me still sleeping at the moment, but waking up to the sound of her voice.

"What is it, sweetie pie," I questioned as she crawled onto the bed.

"Will you watch a movie with me," she asked. "Because Jakie's not here, and mommy's too busy and daddy doesn't want to watch the film and Aunt Alice is worrying about your shopping trip and Uncle Jasper has the same opinion as dad. Grandma's too busy to watch it with me as she is cleaning the house today, Grandpa's at work, Uncle Emmie is fighting with mommy, and the only one else here is you that I would want to watch it with."

"What about Drake, Kimmy, Alex and Storm," I questioned.

"They all decided to go on a double date, as Kimmy called it," she answered. "But they did promise for us to watch it next time together!"

"Well, I don't see why not," I smiled. I got up, and started walking towards the door with Renesmee skipping behind me. I took one step easily at a time as I was growing even more by the day, but it was strange to me that I was growing even more than when Renesmee was in Bella's womb. I'd have to have Carlisle check it out for me, I guess.

"Will you put it in, Auntie Rosie," she questioned as she stood in front of the TV as she had run down the stairs in front of me. I nodded my head, waddling towards her. I used the table to support me as I kneeled down in front of the TV, and then I put in the movie. I looked to see that it was Hercules. (_**AN:**_** You know the animated Disney movie which I have no owning rights to**)

"Why don't we sit on the couch together," I suggested as I used my arms to back me up towards the couch as I couldn't crawl or stand up as fast as I would normally due to pregnancy. Renesmee grinned and nodded as she skipped over to the couch. I pulled myself on the couch corner, and once I was situated, Renesmee came over and snuggled against me. I watched the movie with high interest as everything in the plot swooped by. I couldn't help but smile and laugh and cry during the movie, where I blamed it on the pregnancy.

Once the movie was over, I looked down at Renesmee to see that she was sleeping on my side, snuggled in my embrace. I couldn't help but smile, and then I looked at the dilemma. I wasn't able to walk her to her room as hers was on the third floor, and I wasn't able to go to sleep comfortably also since I was sitting in the corner. It was then that Emmett entered the room.

"Emmett," I whispered, waving him over.

"Yes, babe," he questioned.

"Will you carry Renesmee up to her room for me, please," I asked. He nodded before giving me a kiss, and then he picked her up carefully. He then ran upstairs, and he appeared by my side within seconds of when he left.

"So what would you like to watch now," he questioned.

"Anything will Greek Gods," I smiled.

"Well, we've got the Odyssey and Troy," he said as he looked through the videos.

"Both of them," I answered. He put in Troy first, and we watched it together. I couldn't help but cry when the cousin and he died at separate times. It was so sad. Then we watched the Odyssey. I felt that it was a good movie from everything in the plot entailed.

"Why so hooked on Greek mythology," he questioned.

"Renesmee and I watched Hercules, and it caught my attention," I smiled. "Now, is there any more?"

"A movie on Aphrodite," he said after he searched for some. It continued on where we watched movies on the Greek Gods. I was absolutely hooked after that.

"All of them are absolutely wonderful," I smiled after the last movie, and then I yawned. Emmett picked me up, and he started carrying me off to bed.

"You should have gotten more sleep," he stated.

"Renesmee wanted to watch the film," I smiled. "How could I resist my baby girl."

"You know, you'll have your own baby girl soon maybe," he reminded me with a grin.

"That's a maybe," I stated. "There's nothing wrong with a boy either."

"I want a girl though," he determined. "Because I want her to look just like you." I couldn't help but smile at that, and I kissed him softly.

"I love you too," I said as he set me down on the bed. I curled up into his side, and I started to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Rosalie," Alice whined as she started jumping up and down on the bed. It was the next day after Emmett and I had watched the movies, and Emmett had decided to go hunting in the middle of the night to try and be here when I would wake up normally, which would be around one in the afternoon. Thanks to Alice, I am awakened at eight in the morning. "We need to get you shopping before Emmett comes back. I am absolutely not watching you walk around in Emmett's clothing like Bella had to do with Edward. Now, let's go! Renesmee is waiting for us with a ton of yogurt."

"I just wanted to sleep," I groaned, trying to snuggle into the pillow once again, to try and go back to sleep. I was too tired to even think about shopping. "Please, Alice. And if you don't stop bouncing—too late." I ran towards my bathroom, and my face was in the toilet within seconds, throwing up my previous meal of yogurt. Alice was right behind me, holding my hair back when I pulled back from puking my guts out.

"Alice, you better not let Emmett know that you made Rosalie sick," Kimmy warned. "You know what he said before he left. Now, if he finds out, he won't let you go anywhere near her."

"That's if he finds out," Alice smirked. "Which he won't. Now, come on, Rosalie. Renesmee is waiting for us, and I wouldn't doubt if she is getting very impatient."

"Alice, you just made me throw up, and now you are asking me to go shopping." She huffed before she walked out of the room. I stood up with Kimmy's help, and I was making my way towards the bed once again, but Alice came in this time, with a pouting Renesmee in front of her. I groaned, and said, "Fine. But you get to carry me down the stairs!"

"Yay," Alice squealed before picking me up too quickly and running faster than my body could take right now.

"Bathroom," I gagged. She continued running, and she was able to reach the bathroom just as I threw up.

"That was close," Alice sighed. "If I hadn't have been able to get you there, then I would have had to clean your mess up!"

"Maybe a caution would be, next time, don't go as fast," I growled as soon as I was done throwing the contents of my stomach up.

"Alright, let's go then," Alice smiled. "We're going to take your car though, as my porche is too small."

"We already know this," I stated. She just smiled, and we made our way towards the car.

"Alright, let's go!" Renesmee made her way over to me and she put her palm to my cheek.

_Are you alright, Auntie Rosie?_

"I'm fine dear," I smiled, and she raised her arms, waiting for me to pick her up. I lifted her up with some difficulty, but I was able to. "You know, soon, I won't be able to do this at all." There was a huge amount of sadness that was filling my mind because of Renesmee's palm was on my cheek. I looked to see there were tears in her eyes. "Oh, Nessie! I didn't mean it like that! I only mean that until I'm not as pregnant."

"You can't be not as pregnant, Rosalie," Alice rolled her eyes. "You are bigger than Bella was."

"Are you saying that I'm fat," I cried out. Alice sighed.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying that I don't think that there is only one in there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you are huge! No way would there be only one baby filling up that much space in that huge stomach of yours."

"So you are calling me fat!"

_Auntie Rosie is not fat!_ Renesmee had her palms to both of our cheeks when she announced it, and Alice looked over with a remorseful expression.

"Of course not, honey. I'm just saying that I don't think there is only one baby there. You might two new cousins."

"How would you know," I smirked at her. "It's not like you can see it."

"Don't remind me," she growled as she sped the car up to make sure that she had enough time to shop. We got there, and she immediately went to work, looking threw everything to try and by it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Drake's POV**

We had just returned from hunting, and I watched as Emmett ran into the house to go find his Rosalie. I knew that she wasn't here because I couldn't hear her thoughts or feel her.

"Where's Rosalie," Emmett asked when he came back downstairs as we entered the house.

"Alice took Renesmee and Rosalie shopping, Emmett," Kimmy sighed as she answered.

"You mean, that Rosalie is in Alice's hands," he questioned. Kimmy nodded. "How long have they been gone?"

"They've been gone since about 8:00," Kimmy answered hesitantly.

"WHAT!"

"We're here," Alice said happily as she bounced in the house, only to stop short at the sight of an angry Emmett. "Oh."

"Where is she," he inquired as he gritted his teeth.

"In the car, sleeping with Renesmee," she replied before stepping out of the way to make room for him. I read his mind as he relaxed at the sight of Rosalie sleeping in the back seat with her arms around Renesmee, who had fallen asleep on her chest.

"Edward, come get your daughter," Emmett stated, and Edward walked out, as Emmett took Renesmee off of his wife. Emmett handed her over carefully before turning to try and figure out how to get his wife out of there without jostling her too much.

"I'll help you out Emmett," I called before I started making my way towards the car. I went to the other side of the convertible, and I opened the door.

"How do you suppose we should do this," Emmett questioned, clearly lost.

"Why don't we just have me in the middle of the car, and I lay my hands under her to help guide her out," Kimmy suggested as she came too to help.

"That could work," Emmett stated.

"And Drake would lift up her shoulders and help me help get her out, while you guide most of her out before you take her in your arms."

"I'm up to it," I agreed. And so that is what we did. And within a few minutes, we had her out of the car, in Emmett's arms, sleeping.

"Thanks guys," he announced before he started his way up the stairs with Rosalie.

"Come on," I smiled at Kimmy before taking her hand. I led her towards the couch, and we started watching it. She cuddled into my arms and sighed blissfully. I kissed her head.

"KIMMY," we heard, and then there was a plopping noise as Renesmee jumped onto Kimmy's legs.

"Hey Renesmee," she smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Auntie Alice, Aunt Rosie and I went shopping, and we got a LOT of clothes for Aunt Rosie. Auntie Alice got me a lot of clothes too!"

"That's great, Renesmee," Kimmy smiled.

"What'cha doing," Renesmee questioned as she looked at the TV.

"We're just watching TV."

"I feel hungry," she stated after a few minutes.

"You need to go hunting?" Renesmee nodded.

"Alright, why don't I take you out hunting then," Kimmy replied. Renesmee nodded and ran towards the back door. "I'll see you soon."

"You get some hunting done too," I stated as I looked into her eyes to find that they were starting to get black. "You need it." She nodded in acknowledgement. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled before she started walking towards where Renesmee was. I just sunk a little more into the couch.

"Hey," Jacob stated as he came to sit by me.

"What's up?"

"Nothin' much. You know where Nessie is?"

"Kimmy took her hunting," I replied.

"Mind if I change it to the game," he asked.

"Sure, why not," I smirked before tossing him the remote.

"Thanks," he stated, and then turned it to the Wisconsin vs. N. Western game.

"Wisconsin's doing great it seems," I stated.

"Yeah, there was only one game that they blew. I think that they're going to be going to the Rose Bowl this year."

"Oh yeah?" He nodded before we turned towards the game.

"Hey, who's winning," Emmett questioned as he came down.

"Wisconsin," Jacob replied. "I don't think that North Western has a chance."

"I would believe that," he stated before plopping down on the other end of the couch.

"Rosalie sleeping," I inquired.

"Yeah, and there's going to be a little twit that's going to pay for it," he grumbled.

"I can imagine that. I bet she's hiding until she thinks that she's got a good chance of getting away with it," Jacob chuckled.

"Well, that's probably going to be a long time," Emmett stated before all three of us paid attention to the game.

_**Author's Note:**_** Just for anyone who wants to know, Wisconsin (UW-Madison if you didn't know) did win the football game, so that's why I put it in there because that's the only game that I saw. Alright, bye!**


End file.
